Survivor
by Writey McNoLife
Summary: Set after Unending. Through a freak turn of events Thor finds himself alive, cured and the last of his race
1. Prologue

**_A/N: _**_[Spoiler Alert: Don't read if you haven't seen Unending!]So recently I've gotten into Stargate, absolutely brilliant show but when I got to Unending I found 2 things wrong, 1- I'd ran out of SG-1 episodes to watch and 2- the Asgard were destroyed! Don't you about you guys but I was rather fond of them, especially Thor so I got this idea of how he at least could have survived. Following chapters will be longer btw. And I do not own the Stargate franchise or the characters, et cetera _

_-Writey  
><em>

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight," he repeated for the third time and leaned across the table, peering at me with a mixture of doubt and curiosity, "you're Thor?"<p>

"That is correct O'Neill," I told him also for the third time, starting to wonder if his repetitive statements were impaired memory function rather than shock.

"But just let me get this straight," O'Neill repeated for the fourth time still gaping at he, "you are Thor?"

"Sir, I think we've established that he's Thor," Colonel Carter interrupted, "or at least that he thinks that he is and considering how much he knows about us, he probably is."

"Thank you Colonel Carter," I offered inclining my head in gratitude, it is rather unpleasant having those you consider friends disbelieving you and staring at you in shock although considering the situation I suppose it is a plausible reaction.

"We are sorry Thor but you must understand are skepticism," General Landry said apologetically, "you just don't look like yourself."

"You noticed that too, huh?" O'Neill muttered in what I believe is called sarcasm.

"Not that we're not thrilled that you're alive," Daniel Jackson babbled in the nervous way he tends to talk sometimes, "but how exactly is that possible? I mean we saw your planet explode."

"And why do you look so different?" Vala added gazing at me with intense interest in her eyes.

"All reasonable questions," I sighed leaning back in the chair as I mentally prepared my story, I believe the Tau'ri call it a 'debriefing,' "I shall begin..."


	2. Out of the Frying Pan

**_Thanks to: _**_Latergatr, Blue Liquorice and Bookworm and the 7 people who added this to alerts, glad to know some people are liking this story!_

**_A/N: _**_[Spoiler Alert: Spoilers for Unending]  
><em>

_-Writey  
><em>

* * *

><p>After the Ori arrived, I beamed back to Orilla, their untimely appearance meant that we would have to accelerate our schedule. We had intended to wait until you have safely returned to your planet before we commenced with the destruction of ours however the Ori changed things, it was decided that we immediately start the count down which should theoretically have taken out the Ori threat with us. But there were concerns.<p>

"Start the countdown," Penegal commanded formally.

"Are we sure this is wise?" Heimdall questioned concerned.

"We already decided that this was the only way," Freyr pointed out.

"I mean that the Tau'ri are still in danger and if the _Odyssey_ is destroyed than the knowledge of the Asgard is lost forever," Heimdall explained.

"I am in agreement with Heimdall," I announced, "it is our responsibility to to ensure they make it safely back to Earth

"We cannot delay this!" Freyr protested, "the count down has already begun."

"Enough," Penegal complained, "I do not want my last moments of life to be spent listening to your arguments. We will not stop this but we have to make sure our legacy survives, a ship will be sent to escort the _Odyssey_ back to Earth. Thor, I charge you with this task."

"Very well," I agreed and before I could say anything else I was beamed onto my ship by Heimdall.

I had expected this task, the other Asgard consider- considered me the most experienced in dealing with the Tau'ri but my ship was still powered down and on the surface of Orilla. I intended to jump into hyperspace to try and draw the Ori away from you, if all three followed then I intended to activate the self destruct and take us all out as has past worked when dealing with the replicators.

However events did not go as planned, it was my fault as I had not taken into account the countdown and just as I opened the hyperspace window, my planet was destroyed and the force of the blast severely damaged my ship as well as propelling it through hyperspace.

I had completely lost control of the ship, shields, weapons, navigation, even the sub light engines were down, aside from life support and the hyper drive, most everything was it was only getting worse. I feared that the ship would be torn apart so I tried to take it out of hyperspace which is no easy task when the ship is violently shaking as well but I eventually managed it, as misfortune would have it however I exited hyperspace only to find myself on a collision course with a planet.

I tried and failed to regain control of at least the sub light engines but I could not, my communications array was destroyed so I could not have sent a distress call if I tried or if I knew where I was for I did not. Although in hindsight I am not sure why I tried, I was going to die anyway after all, I should have been dead already. I suppose I just wanted to carry out my mission, the very last one. All I could really do was brace myself as my ship hurtled towards the planet.

I do not remember the crash well, I believe I was knocked into unconsciousness at some point in fact as when I awoken I was severely injured and my ship was a wreck. I mean that literally, everything inside it was damaged beyond repair, the hull had been torn open and key systems were now twisted beyond recognition and strewn all around me. And there was fire, parts of it was burning and blazing, smoke was everywhere, thick black columns of it clung in the air everywhere, breathing was not an easy task.

Anyway I opened my eyes and saw this, I was choking on the smoke and tried to stand but my left leg could not hold my weight and from how much it hurt I believe that it was broken. I had to actually crawl to the emergency exit, usually we simply beam on board our ships rather than using the conventional doors but for emergencies we have a built in emergency exit which is activated by a very basic and rudimentary lever. I struggled before reaching it only to find it hot to the touch, it scalded my hand but I still found the strength to pull it down and open the emergency exit.

To my disappointment I was faced by a forest, there was no stargate or sign of habitation by lifeforms although I suppose I was lucky that it had a breathable atmosphere, at least but nothing I could use to contact anyone for help. Actually I could not anyway since my people were no more but still I fought for life, perhaps some basic survival instinct, I do not know.

I thought it pointless to remain by a ship that threatened to explode at any minute so I found a stick nearby that I could use to help me walk, it was a grueling unpleasant task half limping through an unknown forest. Alone and injured, dying in fact from my internal injuries rather than from the terminal illness that had afflicted my kind but I walked on anyway, it was better than just lying down and waiting for death, although admittedly I was considering that option when I noticed the clearing.

The forest came out into a reasonably sized clearing where I saw what appeared to be a temple, small and basic but it was some shelter and I was growing weaker and tiring the further I traveled. There were only five steps leading to the entrance, steps are harder to navigate but I managed to climb up and virtually collapsed against the altar, I had not the strength to explore further but I did notice that the altar was made up of this very smooth, very black stone of which I do not recall ever seeing. I did give up at that point, I just rested my head against the cool surface, accepting I had failed and awaiting my death.

I must have slept for awhile because I was awakened by this boy poking me with the stick I had been using to walk with, he appeared to be a human child of maybe 10 although I am not the best at guessing human ages and the fact he looked so thin and starved possibly meant he was older. He had dark hair, a shortish mass of very black unruly looking hair that contrasted incredibly with his very pale skin, his eyes were the only thing that looked unusual for a human child. They were green but not any shade I've seen on humans, they were an extremely bright green that almost seemed to glow as he gazed at me curiously.

"Qhuat tanayai?" he asked me, it sounded like a question anyway although the language is not one that I recognize.

It does not really matter anyway for whether deliberately or accidentally he placed his hand on the altar and immediately the black stone began change, the color draining off the stone like water only in the air where it writhed around us both, gripping us in its tendrils before I felt a burst of energy pulse through me, a jolt almost like an electric shock and then I was thrown violently away from the stone. At least I thought I was.


End file.
